Boule de neige
by LilaCookies
Summary: OS - Hajime n'est pas un grand bavard mais l'autre semble le fixer plein d'espoir. Il soupire, sa matinée de détente est mal partie, coincé sur un télésiège avec un psychopathe.


**Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Boule de neige**

 **Genre** **: OS, UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Commentaires** **: Avant la suite de Liaisons professionnelles, une petite parenthèse qui m'est venue en tête alors que j'admirais les montagnes enneigées. J'ai pensé : ce serait cool si Hajime et Tooru venaient ici.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 _ **Samedi 17 mars 2018**_

.

Un moniteur de ski ça a une certaine allure : une silhouette de sportif, une tenue rouge qui ressort sur le blanc de la neige, le teint bronzé, des lunettes de Soleil… Sans oublier l'attitude cool et décontractée qui vient bien entendu peaufiner le personnage.

Clairement, ils bénéficient d'une certaine aura.

.

Iwaizumi Hajime sait parfois en profiter pour séduire mais globalement, il aspire surtout à la paix et la tranquillité.

Ainsi, deux heures de liberté avant son premier cours : ça se savoure, ça s'apprécie, ça se goûte comme un plat trois étoiles. Surtout, avec des conditions de rêve : des montagnes enneigées, un Soleil qui brille, samedi matin, fin mars, personne sur les pistes…

Le moniteur sent une bouffée d'allégresse monter en lui. Des montagnes paisibles, il aime ça.

Un premier télésiège, puis un deuxième, il n'y a pas de queue, Hajime, détendu à souhait a le sourie aux lèvres.

C'est bon signe, le prof de ski ne sourit pas beaucoup, il a souvent et, malgré lui, un air sérieux, des sourcils noirs froncés et des cheveux dressés.

A première vue, pas très engageant.

Ses élèves le redoutent mais le jeune trentenaire est plutôt patient et très pédagogue, il finit toujours par gagner l'affection des piou-piou sur skis, comme des parents.

Le troisième télésiège va le monter au sommet de la station d'où il pourra admirer la vue. En mode : « je suis content de la vie ».

.

La remontée mécanique s'arrête, rien d'inquiétant, ça arrive parfois…

Le moniteur admire tranquillement les montagnes blanches en attendant que le mécanisme se remette en route.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Dieu m'en veut !

Le deuxième passager du télésiège ne l'entend visiblement pas de la même oreille. Il agrippe la barre de protection et se met à hurler en fixant le pylône du télésiège :

\- Bouge de là, tas de ferraille !

Un sourcil noir qui se hausse, deux sourcils noirs qui se froncent, un sourire qui s'efface : « il est taré, c'est quoi son problème ? »

\- Tu veux pas que je te pousse non plus ?! Avaaaaaance !

Hajime se tourne vers lui, il ne s'agit pas d'un enfant, ce gars a probablement la trentaine comme lui.

« On est trop vieux pour hurler comme ça. »

\- Putain de machine de merde ! Tu crois que c'est comme ça que les machines finiront par dominer le monde ?! Laisse-moi rire… On t'engagera pas pour jouer dans Transformers ! Tu es la honte de ta profession, même les téléskis se foutent de ta gueule !

Le moniteur est partagé entre l'énervement et un rire nerveux.

\- Je vais te peler le pylône, tu seras à poile et t'auras l'air d'un con, t'auras froid en plus ! Bouuuuuuuge !

« Est-ce trop demandé, une matinée de calme ? »

La quiétude d'Hajime est en train de mourir au côté d'un syndrome de la Tourette et il sent poindre un profond agacement :

\- Pardon mais vous pourriez fermer votre gueule ?

Il n'a jamais su faire dans la délicatesse.

Brut de fonderie.

Brut de décoffrage.

Brut de pomme.

Brut…le parfum...

Un masque de ski se tourne vers lui et une bouche outrée lui lance :

\- Mais quelle vulgarité !

\- Parce que vous, vous utilisez des mots de poète peut-être ?

\- Je vous emmerde ! C'est assez poétique pour vous ?

L'énergumène dit cela avec tant de sérieux que le ridicule de son attitude fait éclater de rire le moniteur. Il se radoucit :

\- Vous ne portez pas les télésièges dans votre cœur ?

\- Je déteste ces engins de la mort alors nul besoin que j'y reste plus que nécessaire.

\- Vertige ?

L'autre opine de la tête et prend une grande respiration pour se calmer. Il relève légèrement son bonnet bleu et quelques mèches couleur châtaigne s'échappent.

Il semble que hurler après le télésiège soit sa façon d'oublier ses angoisses.

« Drôle de thérapie. »

Le moniteur, habitué à rassurer les enfants, tente de l'apaiser en l'informant de la situation :

\- On est bloqué depuis plus de dix minutes, c'est assez inhabituel, c'est sans doute un problème technique, peut-être une panne de courant…

Manœuvre maladroite…

\- Sérieusement ?! Mais je suis maudit ! Putain, avance !

\- Relax, tout va bien se passer…

\- Si vous voulez que j'arrête de hurler, parlez-moi pour oublier que l'on est bien trop haut.

Hajime n'est pas un grand bavard, l'autre semble le fixer plein d'espoir, il ne saurait dire exactement avec le masque. Il soupire, sa matinée de détente est mal partie, coincé sur un télésiège à l'arrêt avec un psychopathe.

« Il faut se taper la discute en plus ?! »

\- Non mais tu es bouché enfoiré ? C'est trop te demander que de bouger ton gros cul de fer ?!

Le moniteur sursaute, il a cru un instant que le dingo lui parlait… Il se résigne :

\- Ok, je suis moniteur de ski.

C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé à raconter.

\- En même temps, c'est écrit sur votre tenue… Tu parles d'un scoop !

Hajime prend une grande inspiration d'indulgence, comme il le fait si souvent avec les enfants.

\- C'est beau la montagne, vous venez souvent ?

\- Sans déconner ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux ?

Le presque-gentil moniteur le fusille du regard.

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes nul en conversation !

\- Là tout de suite, je me raisonne pour ne pas vous éjecter du télésiège alors on se détend !

L'autre se rend compte que sa panique le domine totalement.

\- Ok, je vais vous aider. Je m'appelle Oikawa Tooru, et vous ?

Le taré enlève son masque et pose des yeux noisette sur lui, il plisse les paupières à cause du Soleil et sourit avec confiance.

Hajime est surpris, le visage du jeune homme est littéralement angélique, on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession. Pas une imperfection. Ça ne concorde pas du tout avec sa langue visiblement bien pendue.

\- Iwaizumi Hajime.

« Se présenter, c'est une bonne entrée en matière, j'y penserai la prochaine fois que je dois faire causette. »

\- Donc, Iwa-chan, tu es moniteur de ski… Tu as choisis cette profession à cause du prestige de l'uniforme ?

La familiarité soudaine de ce Tooru le surprend.

\- Iwa-chan ?

\- C'est bien ton nom ?

\- Mouais…

\- Tu peux m'appeler Tooru-chan si tu veux !

Avec aplomb et naturel…

« Cette personne a clairement des problèmes dans sa vie… »

Le brun, le recadre :

\- Oikawa, c'est très bien.

\- Ha ?

Il a l'air déçu, on dirait un enfant de cinq ans. Il se remet à fixer nerveusement le pylône.

Action, réaction, Hajime ne croit pas pouvoir supporter une nouvelle crise de nerf :

\- Je suis né dans ces montagnes, le choix de métier est plutôt limité si l'on veut y rester.

Diversion : check.

\- Sans doute… Et que fais-tu l'été ?

\- Je prends soin de mes chèvres. Je produis du lait.

L'autre éclate de rire.

« Il se fout de ma gueule ? »

Hajime a une sérieuse envie de lui en coller une et ça doit se lire sur son visage car le touriste se sent obligé de se justifier :

\- Non, ne le prend pas mal. C'est juste que tu es surréaliste…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu es un putain de fantasme vivant, c'est tout. Tu es beau comme un Dieu, moniteur l'hiver, agriculteur l'été, je suis déjà en train de t'imaginer en marcel blanc sur ton tracteur dans la montagne. Avoue que c'est comique et érotique ?

« Attendez… Il a dit beau comme un Dieu ?! Erotique ?! »

Hajime reste sans voix un instant, et avale sa salive de travers. Ce gars a un franc parlé décapant. Ses paroles sont carrément inappropriées.

\- J'ai pas de tracteur. Tu es vraiment un mec imbuvable…

« Il me fout mal à l'aise ce con »

\- Je suis désolé…

Oikawa reprend sa mine boudeuse et le brun se prend à culpabiliser :

\- Tu as une sacrée méthode pour briser la glace !

\- Et ça marche ?

Des larmes au rire, le châtain lui adresse son plus beau clin d'œil.

Le rouge monte aux joues bronzées du moniteur : « Il me fait piquer un fard comme un ado ce con ! ». Hajime décide de lui rendre la pareille :

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, tu as vu ton visage récemment dans un miroir? On dirait qu'il est naturellement photoshopé ! Tu es un vrai piège à fille !

\- Et à mec ?

Un nouveau clin d'œil… Il n'a pas rosit d'un poil, c'est énervant pareille assurance.

Ce gars est complètement improbable, fascinant, agaçant et tordu ?

« Surtout tordu. »

Le télésiège redémarre enfin après vingt bonnes minutes et Oikawa se cale bien au fond de son siège et regarde droit devant. Son angoisse est palpable.

\- Pourquoi tu montes dans un télésiège si ça te fait paniquer ?

\- J'adore le ski ! Je n'aime pas me limiter juste parce que j'ai peur.

\- Mouais… Tu crânes là.

\- Ça fait partie de mon charme Monsieur le moniteur !

Ils arrivent enfin vers le sommet et Hajime a l'impression d'être coupé au milieu d'un film.

\- Et bien, c'était une montée des plus… intéressante ? Je vais tranquillement redescendre, j'ai un cours à donner ensuite.

\- Ok, merci pour le brin de conversation, tu as été ma bouée de sauvetage face à ce monstre d'acier !

Oikawa lui offre un sourire chaleureux.

\- Tu en fais vraiment trop…

Le télésiège les décharge et Hajime fonce directement sur la piste.

\- Attend !

Il s'arrête tandis qu'Oikawa le rattrape :

\- C'est tout ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je veux te revoir !

Ce n'est pas une question…

« Ce mec est impossible. »

…

 _ **Samedi 24 mars 2018**_

.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, des cheveux châtains, des yeux noisette, un long corps gracile, un verre de champagne à la main, accoudé à une terrasse de café. Habilement, avec un sourire en coin, il enjôle une jeune femme qui boit ses paroles avec satisfaction.

.

« Il me prend vraiment pour un con. »

.

Hajime hésite à faire demi-tour mais son cœur a raté un battement en apercevant Tooru.

Son cœur a raté un millier de battements cette semaine…

A chaque fois qu'il a posé ses yeux sur Tooru.

Leurs conversations.

Leurs joutes verbales.

Leurs rires.

La première fois que Tooru lui a attrapé la main.

La première fois qu'Hajime a posé ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Il vient de vivre une semaine incroyable avec un inconnu qu'il a l'impression de connaître depuis toujours.

Il ne peut pas accepter que ça se termine ainsi. Il s'approche le regard aussi sombre que ses cheveux.

\- Oh, tu es là ? Tu es en retard, je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus.

L'autre fait mine de bouder. La colère sourde du moniteur monte d'un cran, il réplique froidement :

\- Un gamin a fait une chute.

\- Ah ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je discute avec une nouvelle amie.

Oikawa le défie du regard, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Hajime expédie la dite « nouvelle amie » :

\- Casse toi.

L'intruse ne demande pas son reste et file, les yeux du brun lancent des éclairs à vous brûler le cul.

\- Pourquoi tant de violence avec cette charmante demoiselle ?

\- Tu flirtais.

Tooru sourit, désabusé :

\- Tu étais en retard. Je m'ennuyais.

\- Je ne joue pas à ça.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais jouer ?

\- On ne se connaît que depuis une semaine, ok. Mais je suis du genre exclusif. Je partage pas.

\- Je pars demain. Tout ça n'est qu'une amourette de vacances, tu m'oublieras bien vite, ne t'en fais pas…

Le regard de Tooru est triste mais résigné.

\- Ne joue pas les _drama queen_.

Le moniteur n'est pas homme à laisser tomber. Sa colère s'adoucit :

\- Si ce n'était qu'une amourette je n'aurais pas attendu ce soir pour te mettre dans mon lit.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est ça ta preuve ? Tu as attendu une semaine pour coucher avec moi ?

Tooru se marre et parle fort, les autres clients de la terrasse les dévisagent.

Hajime rougit allègrement, il incendie son interlocuteur du regard :

\- Tu me fais chier ! Je ne sais pas faire ce genre de chose, moi !

Toujours d'humeur joueuse, son sourire en coin vissé, Oikawa se rapproche :

\- Alors comme ça tu comptes me mettre dans ton lit ce soir ? C'est un peu audacieux…

\- Après ce soir, tu n'auras plus jamais envie d'aller voir ailleurs.

\- C'est une promesse ?

Les yeux en face sont clairement en train de s'interroger : en vaut-il la peine ?

.

Tooru a fait le premier pas ce matin-là au sommet de la montagne, Iwaizumi compte bien faire le deuxième.

Une main impérieuse saisit la taille du châtain. Les corps se collent, les visages se rapprochent.

Hajime est clairement plus un homme d'action que de parole.

Oikawa, bien que séduit, énonce l'évidence :

\- Tu réalises que je suis consultant sur Paris, que je ne viens ici qu'une semaine par an et que tout nous sépare ?

\- J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours.

\- Moi aussi… Mais je ne pense pas que ça fonctionnera. Je ne crois pas aux relations longues distances. Ce n'est qu'un rêve.

\- Je veux bien être somnambule alors. Tu te poses trop de questions, je saurai profiter du temps que tu me donneras.

Le parisien sourit.

\- C'est la pire déclaration d'amour que l'on ne m'ait jamais faite !

\- Je ne me suis pas déclaré !

\- Vraiment ?

Un clin d'œil coquin vient taquiner le moniteur qui rougit :

\- Enfoiré !

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **Merci d'avoir lu cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura donné le sourire !**


End file.
